


Day 6 - Date

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron week 2020 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Robron Week 2020, theme: date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Annie asks questions about her dads' relationship, and insist them to go on a date.Or...my fic for day 6 of robron week 2020
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741060
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Day 6 - Date

“Daddy?” - asked Annie in a tone that Robert instantly knew he most likely has to explain something. Their daughter was just simply so curious, about everything really. She had lots of questions. Questions a 3-year-old shouldn't have. At least it amused both of them.

“Yes, sweetheart.” - said Robert smiling at her as they kept walking through the village. It was their usual daddy-daughter time. Aaron had Jacob and Seb up at the scrapyard, and while they were smashing things, (or more like Aaron allowed them to destroy a few parts for fun) Robert had Annie. They always took a big walk, and usually, it was her time to ask anything. Anything her little mind came up with. Ever since the twins were born Robert and Aaron agreed that they would spend time with them on their own as well. They wanted them to feel special on their own, and not just together as a unit. Every two weeks they swapped kids, so in two weeks time, Aaron would have a chat like this with Annie.

“What was it like when you first met daddy?” - she asked holding onto her dad's hand.

“Oh, we told you that story so many times. I'm sure you know it better than I do.” - smiled Robert giving her a nudge.

“But tell me again!” - she asked being stubborn. She reminded him of Aaron so much. Her dark curls were another thing, but when she didn't get what she wanted and started pouting? It was 100% Aaron. Same with Jacob. When he bit his lip and looked at Robert so innocent... it was like he was looking at Aaron. He adored both of them.

“You know the story... we got talking about cars... and...”

“And you fell in love!” - she said cheerfully. Yeah, they might have told them a child-friendly version of their first meeting. It was better this way. They couldn't tell them about Aaron stealing his car and all the dodgy things they did during the affair, could they? The kids still knew about Chrissie and that their dad was married to her, but the short story was that him and Aaron were mates who just talked about cars, then they realized they were in love and they got together. For a 3-year-old, that was enough... until now.

“Exactly! See told you, you knew this better than me.” - winked Robert.

“And what about your first date?” - she asked. Well, it wasn't something they rehearsed with Aaron. It didn't come up until now. - “Angie said her parents met on a blind date. She said it was in a restaurant. Did you and daddy go to a restaurant as well?” - she asked wanting to know everything about it.

“Well...”

“Was it romantic?” - she asked before Robert could even think. How can you explain to a 3-year-old that her dads didn't really date because they were busy having an affair and mess things up when they met? Exactly....he couldn't really tell her that, but she was waiting for an answer and Robert had to give her one.

“You know daddy, he's not really the romantic type.” - said Robert. To be honest that part was true. And he hoped his daughter will leave it at that. After two seconds he realized he didn't have such luck.

“But, how did you get together without dating? That's not possible!” - she said thinking. Bless her, Robert loved how hard she was thinking about it. - “You had to get to know each other. These are the rules.” - she said confused.

“We only went to a few dates after we got together. But we told you that.”

“But how did you convince daddy to marry you when you didn't go to a date?”

“Well, he knew I loved him before we got married.” - tried Robert.

“You're not very good at this thing daddy.” - stated Annie and Robert had to laugh. - “You need to go on a date.”

“Oh, do I?” - asked back Robert as they walked towards the scrapyard.

“Yeah. You can't let daddy think you don't want to go on a date with him.”

“But we're already married, sweetheart.” - he smiled – “Your dad knows th...”

“No, you have to!” - she said being dead serious.

“You know if we do go on a date you and Jacob and Seb have to go to either auntie Vic or to Nana.”

“And have a sleepover?” - she asked excited.

“Yeah.”

“That's fine.” - she shrugged as they reached the yard. The boys were nowhere to be found but Robert reckoned they will be in the cabin.

“Why don't you go and tell daddy about tonight's plans. You came up with it anyway.” - he said smiling at her before he let go of her hand to let her run into the cabin.

“DADDY! You're going on a date tonight.” - shouted Annie not even half a second after she managed to open the cabin door.

“Oh, really?” - he asked before he picked her up to give her a kiss. - “Did daddy tell you that?” - he asked before he saw his husband walking in. He was smiling. - “We're going on a date now?”

“Apparently.” - he said raising his eyebrows – “Your daughter said I should take your out.”

“Yess.” - said Annie grinning at both of them.

“Where are the boys?” - asked Robert looking around. It was far too quiet.

“Jimmy took them for a ride. They love the truck, and he promised them a quick drive around the village.” - he said while he put Annie down. Robert just nodded acknowledging it. - “So... about tonight?” - asked Aaron still being in the dark.

“Yeah, I'm gonna call Vic, ask her if she's free.”

“Or we could just take them to me Mum? She was complaining about not spending enough time with them anyway.”

“That's sorted then.” - smiled Robert.

* * *

Later that night they were at home alone, the kids having a sleepover at the pub. They agreed to not go anywhere, instead, Robert cooked a meal and did everything to spoil Aaron.

“It's not exactly a proper date you know.” - he told Aaron as he handed a glass of red to him.

“You know going out ain't my style...”

“Don't tell Annie that.” - chuckled Robert. - “She might take it to heart.”

“How did it come up anyway?”

“She wanted to know about our first date.... wanted me to tell her how we got together... again.” - he said rolling his eyes as he took a sip.

“She knows that.”

“Yeah, but her little friend at nursery was talking about how her parents went on dates and... you know how kids can be like.” - gestured Robert. They thought they got away with it when Seb started school without any major drama, but then the twins came along and since they were in nursery.... the questions started. It's not like Seb didn't have any, but compared to the terrible two's - as they often called them – it was nothing.

“So... what did you tell her?” - asked Aaron leaning forward a bit.

“Not the truth obviously.” - laughed Robert. - “I told her we only went on dates after we got together... that's why she said we need to go on one.”

“Her logic...” - chuckled Aaron.

“It's gonna be hard to explain the truth....” - sigh Robert.

“We have years before we have to deal with any of that stuff.” - said Aaron.

“Yeah, if the gossip mill won't get them up to speed.”

“Who would tell a 3-year-old something like that?”- wondered Aaron.

“Never said it would be intentional.” - he sighed again – “Ignore me, I'm just worried.”

“Alright, let's talk about this date then.”- he smiled licking his lips. - “Do you have something else planned aside from this dinner and wine?”

“Yeah, I might do.” - he smirked – “How about that bath you've been waiting to have for 2 weeks? And then maybe an early night?” - he asked hoping. Aaron wasn't the type to be up for such a romantic thing like a bath for two, but lately, they rarely had any time to themselves because of the kids. Aaron missed having Robert all to himself properly. They had a few stolen moments here and there, and usually a quickie before the day and the madness started, but to have time, to not rush... it was something he missed badly. One day he dropped a line about having a long bath, without worrying about the kids or cleaning the house all day... but no matter how hard Robert tried to make it happen, life got in the way. This, however, seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“This... sounds like a really good plan.” - he said standing up to grab their empty plates before he felt Robert's hand around his wrist.

“Don't. I deal with it tomorrow. Just... come upstairs.” - he said looking straight into his eyes. Aaron gulped, as he let himself get lost in the feeling of Robert's hand slowly traveling up his arm. He put the plates down gently, biting his lip, as he let his husband lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're gonna like this, I just wanted some family fluff, and the topic just popped into my head. 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment I would love to know what you think about it! 
> 
> also, I haven't put it in the notes for a while so I'm susieskinner93 on tumblr say hi if you want to.
> 
> @tardisgirl93 on twitter.


End file.
